Pearl Harbor
by KiwiFruit07
Summary: Hawaii flashes back to times before the bombing of Pearl Harbor...back when she and Japan were happily in love. Rated T just in case.


_"What about you? Have you ever had any…romantic relationships that you were serious about for once?" Silvia, also known as the personification of Guatemala, said after their friend Jamaica had shared a story about her past boyfriend. The Hawaiian beside them did not in fact smile like her two friends expected; instead her bright grin faded, eyes darkening. She hugged her knees close to her chest, despite that she was wearing a skirt. _

_ "Y-yes…well…"_

_ "Tell us, mon." Jamaica smirked. Hawaii's hand subconsciously slipped into her pocket where she kept a small digital camera. _

_ "I don't really want to tell tha-"_

_ "We both had to tell our stories, your turn." Guatemala waggled her finger at Hawaii, smile only growing broader. Hawaii lowered her gaze to the floor, swallowing._

O.O.O.O.O.O

Hawaii sat on the porch of her beach-side house, sighing softly with the wind. She brushed her hair out of her face, looking at the sunset over the ocean. A small smile appeared on her lips when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"There's my Kawaii Hawaii," Japan said in a soft voice. He sat next to her on the loveseat, thinking to himself how beautiful the Hawaiian looked at her most peaceful moment.

Hawaii blushed just the smallest bit, taking Japan's gloved hand in hers. "I love the sunset here. You can watch it over the ocean…and it lights up the whole sea." She muttered. Japan nodded simply. Hawaii turned to look at him. "Does the sunset look like this in Japan?"

"Onry sometimes, but I find it to be better here. You have so many beautifur trees and prants here…" The Hawaiian jumped to her feet, grinning.

"Let's go walk on the beach. You and me. I know a perfectly secluded area we can go." Japan nodded, getting to his own feet.

~o~

Hawaii slipped her sandals off, burying her feet in the warm sand. She gazed at Japan, watching how the wind blew through his dark black hair. "Japan…" She muttered softly. He turned his head to look at her. She reached her hand over to the buttons on his white jacket, slowly unbuttoning them. She stayed silent the whole time, only looking up to smile at him when the jacket opened, revealing a white tank top underneath. "It's hot." She slipped the jacket off his arms, simply placing it on his shoulders. She was surprised that he was letting her do this, but the Japanese man sat beside her on the sand without protest. Hawaii let her hands hover close to Japan's shoulder, but pulled them back and instead leaned back on her elbows.

Hawaii hummed quietly to herself, sneaking peeks at Japan every once and a while. She smirked to herself, singing a calm song in Japanese. Japan smiled just the slightest bit, his hand resting on Hawaii's smaller hand. They liked it like this; being quiet and just not talking. They would sit like this for hours a day, Hawaii sometimes bringing her ukulele and strumming it softly as Japan listened willingly.

Until the morning of December 7th, 1941.

Three hundred fifty three Japanese fighters, bombers and torpedo planes in two waves, launched by six aircraft carriers, attacked the naval base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. All eight of the US Navy battleships were damaged, four being sunk. One hundred eighty eight US aircrafts were destroyed. Two thousand, four hundred two Americans were killed, one thousand, two hundred eighty two injured. The following day, America had declared war against Japan.

Hawaii sat on the beach, blinking back her unshed tears. She tried strumming a few notes on her ukulele, but nothing could possibly make her feel better. To put it simply, she was pissed at Japan. Every passing minute, she hated him more and more. How could he do this? Was he hiding some burning hatred underneath those calm smiles?

"Hawaii-san." She winced slightly as she heard the spoken words, not turning around to see who it was. She knew quite well.

"Why the hell did you do that…?"

"Hawaii-san, gomen'nasai. It wasn't my idea at arr…it was my boss, honest. Gomen, Hawaii." He sat next to her. "My Kawaii Hawaii." Hawaii's tears fell from her hazel eyes into her lap, but she never attempted to wipe them away.

"I'm confused, Japan. What did we ever do to you?"

"I tord you, it wasn't my idea at arr. My boss didn't get my permission." He reached a hand to her shoulder, but she quickly jumped to her feet. She walked a good distance down the beach, finally turning around to get one last look at him.

"I hate you, Japan," She muttered before turning on her heels and running up the sand hills and back to her own house. The wind carried her words to Japan, who now sat alone on the beach, strumming the ukulele that Hawaii had left.

O.O.O.O.O.O

_The three girls sat in silence as Hawaii finished up her story, tears brimming in her eyes. Jamaica awkwardly cleared her throat, getting off the bed and shuffling to her own, slipping under her lavender covers. "Night," She murmured. Guatemala did the same, clicking off the bedside lamp._

_ Hawaii curled up on her bed, watching as the clock clicked to 12:00. "Happy Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day, Japan…" She said to herself, falling asleep the second she closed her eyes. _

* * *

**So the idea of this story popped into my head one day when I was reading through a traveler's book on the bombing of Pearl Harbor...It just makes me cry, the history between these two. **

**I actually wrote this a ****_long_**** time ago...I'm just now deciding to post it. XD Sorry if it's historically inaccurate, I just wanted to write something to explain why Hawaii gets all sad and stuff when she thinks of Japan...**

**Review, review, review~**


End file.
